Discovery
Discovery is a multiplayer map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops as a segment of the map pack First Strike. Overview Discovery is a map based around a desolate, frozen German outpost in the Antarctic Circle. It also appears to be based around the campaign mission, "Project Nova" (There are many similar buildings, and there's a ship seen at mid-long range in the water-part of the map) with an exception the mission "Project Nova" takes place in the Arctic Circle and Discovery is in the Antarctic Circle. There is a chasm in the center of the map which features a destructible ice bridge. The easiest way to destroy the bridge is with a launcher. There are also two additional ice structures that bridge the chasm that can be destroyed. It is friendly to long-range weaponry but also features a few close-quarters areas in building and at vital areas that bridge the gap between the two sides. Gallery Discovery_Wager_minimap_BO.png|Wager match minimap. Discovery_Old_Minimap_BO.png|Original minimap found in game files. Ravine Discovery BO.png Trailer Discovery BO.png Map Discovery BO.jpg|Discovery's compass. Selected Vote Icon Discovery BO.jpg|Vote icon, selected. Unselected Vote Icon Discovery BO.jpg|Vote icon, unselected. Large Vote Icon Discovery BO.jpg|Another vote icon. Commando Firefight Discovery BO.jpg|Gameplay on Discovery. Upper Bridge Discovery BO.jpg|Another view of the map. Lower Bridge Discovery BO.jpg|The ice bridge. Overview Discovery BO.jpg|Another view of the map. Vehicle Discovery BO.jpg|More Discovery gameplay. Catwalk Firefight Discovery BO.jpg|A multiplayer battle in Discovery. Videos Call of Duty BO Team Deathmatch on Discovery|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch. Trivia * Discovery was in development before the release of the game and may have been intended to appear on release, as files relating to the map - including a minimap - are on disc. * On the side of the ship anchored off the coast, it says "соусник". Which in English means, "gravy boat". *There are three destructible ice bridges, but the gaps can be jumped across. *Behind the Black Ops spawn point, outside of the map, a submarine can be seen protruding out of the ice. *Aurora Australis, or the Southern Lights, can be seen here. *The entire map seems to be located on one giant piece of ice in the middle of the Antarctic ocean. *There are multiple signs warning people to watch their step, with the word "Dummkopf" written on it, which is German for "stupid head". *There are the remains of two German V2 rockets half buried in the ice on this map. *On one of the two buildings connected by a bridge, there is a broken window in the room on the top floor. If one looks inside the window, one will see a cage which looks as if someone or something was in it but broke out of the cage, destroyed the room, and broke out the window to escape. There is blood in the wall inside the room and just below the broken window, so whatever was in the cage got hurt as it tried to escape. **In one room there is a bed in the middle, soaked in blood, with test tubes all around the room. *There are two unusable Gunships behind the Spetsnaz spawn. *There is a submarine outside the map with the number 688 on the conning tower indicating that this is the USS Los Angeles. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps